Can You Fight Fate?
by HallieS
Summary: A 17 year old seer has a vision of the Sons of Ipswich fighting an unknown and very strong enemy. She finds them to give them a fighting chance, but can they win? Reid/OC. Canon relationships present. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is accepted and appreciated.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Mara looked longingly back at her parents car before turning to face the imposing facade of Spenser Academy. Squaring her shoulders and hoisting her bag more firmly onto her shoulder she walked up the steps and into the large red brick building. Following the office signs, she soon found herself in the Headmaster's office.

"Welcome to Spenser, Miss Blake. Our standards are high, but judging from your grades I feel you will have no difficulty keeping to them. We do now require you to participate in one athletic extracurricular. You may speak with you Physical Education teacher about your options in that regard. You have your schedule, map of the school , and room assignment. I'll have one of our office volunteers show you to your room. You have today to unpack and get your bearings, tomorrow you will be expected in class. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Mara waited as the Headmaster stood and led her out of the office.

"Mr. Garwin. Wonderful," said the headmaster addressing a tall boy, my age with shaggy blonde hair. "This is Miss Blake. Show her to her room and give her any assistance she may need for the rest of the day."

"Sir, my time's over next period."

"Wrong, Mr Garwin. Your time's over when Miss Blake no longer needs your assistance."

Mara watched as the headmaster disappeared back into his office leaving her alone with 'Mr. Garwin.'

"Hi," I said nervously.

'Mr. Garwin' swiveled his head to look at me. "Well come on then," he said grabbing my duffel from my shoulder and striding out the door.

I followed him out of the office and across the grounds.

"You just came from the administration building. It houses the administration and English classes. Over there is the Higgs building. It has math and science mostly. That is the gymnasium housing everything to do with any of Spenser's sports programs. Behind it are all of the athletic fields. On that side of the courtyard is the Marshall building. History and most extracurricular's are there. All of the teachers have offices on the top floor of the building they teach in. And here," he said as we arrived in front of yet another tall dark-bricked building," is one of the housing units. This is Allmans over there is Bertram. This building is mostly single rooms with a few doubles sprinkled about. Bertram is all doubles."

I continued to follow him as he shouldered open the door holding it with one arm as I passed.

"What's your room number?"

"272."

I followed behind yet again as he turned left and headed up a flight of stairs.

As we came out onto the second floor the vision hit.

_Thunder rolled overhead as orbs of energy flew from the hands of five dark figures. They were aimed across the clearing at seven other imposing figures. Power crackled as the energy orbs met a separate energy from the seven figures. The world swirled and the five dark figures drew closer. Two had black hair, one dark and one pale, two brunette, and one blonde. Their hair plastered to their heads from the rain, droplets running down their faces._

_Lightning flashed revealing black eyes and the world turned yet again. This time to the fives' opponents. All were dark-haired with pale skin and storming eyes._

"Come on , Sleeping Beauty. Open those eyes."

Head pounding, I cracked one eye open to find myself staring into pale blue-gray eyes.

"The curtains."

The pain receded slightly as the curtains were pulled shut, blocking out the midmorning sun.

I sat up slowly, internally auditing each part of my body, looking automatically for breaks or sprains. Finding none, I pushed myself all the way up to find those haunting blue-gray eyes intensely focused on me.

"So what was that new girl?"

"My name is Mara."

"Reid."

From there silence ensued as Reid waited for me to explain.

"I know what you are."

"What are you talking about?" His moves were careless, but rigidly controlled as he turned to study the clock hanging on the wall.

"I know what you can do. I know about the Power."

At this he spun around and leapt forward crowding me back against the headboard.

"What the hell do you think you know," he asked, his voice soft over lightly veiled violence.

"Who are the others?"

"What others?"

"There are five. Two brunette, two with black hair, and you. Who are the others?

"What do you know," he asked again, impatience clear in his voice and his face.

"You're all in danger. I need to know who the others are."

"For me to tell you anything you're going to have to be a little bit more open," he said before pulling away and standing in front of the window.

I looked around the room. It was a double, with a large entertainment center on one wall, desks against the other wall separated two double beds. One of the shorter walls held what I assumeed were bathroom and closet doors and the opposite held bookshelves equally over run with books and trophies.

"Where am I?"

"My dorm room."

"Will anyone interrupt us here?"

"I put a note on the door for them to knock first."

His voice was cold. He was truly angry, but not with me I suspected, or not completely with me.

"I'm a seer."

"What."

"I know you both heard and understood me. I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Okay. So why do you think we're in danger?"

"I know you're in danger. Everything I've ever seen has come true. I saw the five of you fighting someone. A group of seven."

"Fighting how?"

"You were using the Power. They were using...something else. Similar to the Power, but different."

"What does that even mean?"

"It's far off, a couple months at least, and not very clear yet. It'll get clearer as it gets closer."

"Who were the seven?"

" I don't know. I didn't see them close up. And it was raining. All I know is that there are seven with power different, but similar to yours."

"I have to tell the others. You'll come with me. Are you up to it?"

"Yes."

Reid grabbed his jacket from the chair he had thrown it on and pushed his arms into it. As he settled it over his shoulders he turned to me slowly.

"You said there were five of us."

"Yes."

"There's only four. The fifth is gone."

"Apparently not."

"Splendid. Caleb will be so happy."

I rose from the bed and walked over to stand next to him. "Before we go wherever it is we're going can I drop my stuff in my dorm and change. It's chilly out and I'm wearing a skirt."

"Fine, but don't take forever."

"I'll do my best," I replied sarcastically and walked by him out into the hallway. Then I realized I still didn't know here I was going so I turned and fixed him with an impatient stare as though it were his fault.

He was dialing his phone and looked up at me. "Left," he said before returning his attention to his cell phone.

I turned left and walked almost to the end of the hall before coming up to 272. I pulled the key the Headmaster had given me out of my pocket and opened the door. The room was sparsely furnished. It held the new double bed my parents had sent, a solid wood nightstand, dresser, book case, and desk. On the left wall was a small bathroom and closet doors. Where the back and right wall met, my bed was pushed into the corner. The desk and book case were on the front wall to the left of the door. I moved over as Reid dumped my bag on my bed and then sat on the desk. I quickly pulled some jeans, a green henley and a calico button up shirt from my bag and headed into the bathroom. As I stripped out of my skirt and blouse I reflected on Reid's earlier words about the fifth. I was curious as to what had happened to cause such negative feeling toward him, whoever he was. I pulled my jeans on and slipped the henley over my head. i then pulled the button up top over that and buttoned it up, then rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. I picked up my discarded clothes as I shoved my feet back into my brown flats and turned to find Reid staring at me through a crack between the door and jamb where the wood had warped.

"You perv," I spat as I pushed through the doorway and threw my dirty clothes onto my desk.

"What does it say?"

"I have no idea what you're referring to. Now let's go."

"Oh yes you do. I'll get it out of you eventually, or maybe I'll get a little close up peek."

"Come on perv. Time's a wastin'."

"Alright." I grabbed my coat from the bed and my purse as he walked out the door. I followed, locking the door behind me before turning and running to catch up with him halfway down the hall. We stopped at his dorm and waited as he rapped on the door.

A boy slightly shorter than Reid with a pale face and black hair that was slightly spiked walked out the door. He wore brown cords, a navy shirt and a black wool coat, in his hand was a set of keys.

"Pogue and Caleb are already on their way with the girls. We'll get there last."

"Fine with me. Bit of dramatic effect."

I followed the two boys as they began to bicker between them who would drive. The dark-haired boy apparently won as he was the one who slid into the drivers' seat of the large black Hummer. Reid leapt into the passenger seat leaving Mara, who was only 5'4", to climb into the back seat.

"My name's Mara," I said as he pulled out of the parking lot at a rather high speed.

"Tyler Simms," he replied, seeming distracted. "So what's this all about anyway."

Before I could answer Reid said, "You'll find out with everyone else. No need to repeat everything twice."

"Okay."

The rest of the ride was silent as we drove farther from town and into the deep woods of the country. We finally pulled up to an old stone house at the end of a long dirt road.

I glanced around, subconsciously memorizing my surroundings as the other's got out of the Hummer.

"You comin'," Reid called.

"Yeah sorry," I muttered as I jump from the vehicle.

I followed them around to the side of the stone house and down some steps into a dark basement. Inside was a tall man with dark skin and hair, the leader I had seen in the vision. With him was one of the brunettes, the one with hair that hung to his shoulders. They were deep in conversation in a far corner. Sitting together by the fire in the center of the room were two girls. One pale-skinned and blonde, the other with mocha skin and black hair.

The girls looked up as we entered, but the two other boys didn't even notice our arrival.

"Hi," the blonde said as the three of us settled by the fire. At her words the two other's turned. For a moment I felt them watching me before stepping close to the fire. The dark-haired boy at the obvious head of the circle while the brunette sat on his right hand.

"So what's going on Reid," said the dark-haired one before settling his forearms on his knees and clasping his hands together.

"This is Mara," Reid replied, seemingly unconcerned with the urgency of the situation. "This is Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Sarah Wenham, and Kate Tunney." As he introduced them he pointed to each. Sarah and Kate both waved while the boys merely stared. Caleb's face betraying his impatience.

"You called the meeting Reid. You said it was urgent. What's going on."

"Mara you take it from here," he urged, before leaning back.

"My name's Mara...Blake. I just started at Spenser today. Umm...I'm a seer. I've had the ability as long as I can remember, though it wasn't until about seven that I began to understand them. Today, while Reid was showing me to my dorm room I had another vision. It's the third I've had pertaining to you. The first was almost four months ago. The second last month. It was much clearer and I was able to track you down, with a little help. My visions so far have been the same. Five of you facing a group of seven. You are using the Power, but they are using something different. Like Power that had evolved differently or something. You fight and the scene swings and I get a close-up of your faces and then it swings back toward the group of seven. After that everything goes dark."

"What about the other visions?" This question came from Pogue.

"The first was very disoriented and I barely got a look at you. In the second one I got a close-up of you, Caleb, and saw the school crest on your uniform. It's how I found you. I researched the crest and found a picture of Caleb from the State Finals last year. Then I transferred here and was planning on tracking you down tomorrow but I ran into Reid first. I didn't see him in the vision so I didn't know who he was until I had the third one in the the dorm."

"How long," inquired Caleb, he face was grim.

"Two months at least. Three or four if we're lucky."

"Why at least two?"

"Just experience with my visions. The future changes rapidly for the most part. The first vision wouldn't have come to me until the seven decided to come here. If it were closer than a couple months there would be more details. I'd get a better look at the seven, for example, or even an impression of a time or day. Right now all I can be sure of is that it's a full moon and on a weekday. Although the weekday things is just based on the fact that in the vision your wearing your uniforms."

"It's the middle of the season. We wear our uniforms to competitions, it could be any day."

"Oh. Well, then disregard the weekday thing. It is a full moon though. I definitely saw that."

After my last statement there was silence, then Caleb stood.

"You said five. There's only four now."

"That's what Reid said, but he must not be gone. And whatever you think happened to him is wrong. My visions don't lie."

"It has to be him Caleb. There's no one else," said Pogue.

"We always knew it was a possibility Caleb when the firemen didn't find anything," added Sarah.

"What other details can you give us. I've told you everything, though there maybe be details I don't realize are significant. The more I learn about you and the Power, the better I'll be able to interpret this and future visions."

"Okay. Well, meeting adjourned I guess. Reid and Tyler, give her a crash course on the family history, the Power, and Chase on the way home. And see if you can track down a picture of Chase to show her."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Go home and see if there's anything in the family library about others with the Power."

Everyone stood and began to make their way out of the basement. I grabbed Reid jacket sleeve as he turned and told him to give me a couple minutes with Caleb.

He was standing over in the far corner again. Though this time he was pulling out a few books from the shelves there.

I approached his backs slowly and whispered his name.

He turned deliberately and fixed me with a cold stare. "What?"

His voice was impatient and barely contained the anger I could see in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I had to bring you such terrible news," I replied. "I know this isn't what you want. You're tired of fighting."

"It was right for you to find us. I don't blame you."

"I know. But it's okay to be mad. I know I was given this vision for a reason. I think I'm supposed to help you find a way to win. And I think you might be the only ones who could."

"What do you mean?"

"The feeling I have during the visions. It's as though the fight with you is only step number one. Getting rid of obstacles before the war really starts."

"So they're after more than just us."

"I think so."

"I'm glad you're here Mara. I know you'll do everything you can to help us."

"I will."

Caleb turned back to the shelves and I laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently before going back up and joining Reid and Tyler in the Hummer.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The ride home was uneventful. Reid and Tyler filled me in on their basic family history and told me the basics of the Power. They also managed to track down a picture of Chase on the internet when we got back to the dorms. It was definitely him in my vision. But if things went down the way Caleb said how could he have survived. I suspected there was power that the other sons weren't aware of. A spell or something that got him away. If his father was as powerful as Chase had told Caleb he was, then maybe he was able to do thing the others sons could not, maybe things they hadn't even thought of trying.

Mara chewed on these thought during the next day. She planned to speak to Caleb about them during their next meeting. She'd gotten a text that morning from Reid that he wanted to meet Friday night to talk about everything. She had a feeling that Caleb knew more about the Power than the others. Knew that it could do more.

It was the next evening that Mara thought maybe more back up would be needed. She had a vision in her dorm while doing her homework. It was the same as the last, with more focus on the Power. There was nothing anyone could do then, so Mara decided to wait until the Friday meeting to say anything. But the strength of the seven's attacks worried her. They were going to need more; she knew it.

Friday evening found Mara waiting patiently (sort of) on Tyler's bed watching Reid try to coerce yet another helpless Bambi into a date.

"Come on baby, we had fun last time, didn't we?"... "Tomorrow at 7. Alright baby."

"Ugh," Mara groaned as Reid hung up the phone.

"What?"

"Tyler's waiting downstairs for us."

"Well then, let's go," he replied, standing up and grabbing his jacket. I rose as well pulling my sweater over my head and grabbing my bag as he walked out the door.

The ride to Caleb's house was mostly silent. I saw the sons every day, and we never spoke of the fight, so there was nothing new to say until we got there really.

When we got there I followed Reid and Tyler to what I assumed was a library. Pogue and Caleb were poring over a very old book at a desk, and Kate and Sarah were talking on a small sofa by the fire.

"Gang's all here," Reid announced.

Pogue and Caleb looked up at us and Sarah and Kate fell silent.

Caleb carried the book he had been looking at to a conference table in the corner and indicated that everyone should sit.

Caleb took his place at the head of the table, Pogue on his right. _The leader and his second in command._ Sarah sat at Caleb's left, I sat next to her, and Reid sat next to me. Kate took her place by Pogue, with Tyler on her other side.

Caleb turned to look at me and soon all eyes were on me. I assumed that this meant I should tell them of my most recent vision.

"I had another vision."

"When," demanded Reid.

"Wednesday evening," I replied, my voice even.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Caleb calmly.

"It was late, and we were going to talk about everything today anyway, and it wasn't super helpful really. In terms of information I mean. Not like I got a close-up of the seven and they had neat little nametags or anything."

"What did you see," queried Caleb.

"The fight obviously, but instead of focusing on the whole or you, it focused on the power. Yours and theirs."

"What did you notice? Be as specific as you can, small things may mean something to us."

"You, Caleb and Chase had equal power, but more than everyone else. Tyler's, Pogue's, and Reid's were equal to each other."

"That means it's after Tyler ascends," Pogue said quietly.

"Almost exactly two months from now," Tyler added.

"Then we should assume that the fight will occur the first full moon after Tyler's birthday. But we may encounter the seven before then."

"Yes," Caleb agreed.

"What about their power," Reid questioned.

"It's similar to yours, but different. Like it was the same once, a long time ago, then evolved differently."

"What do you mean," asked Caleb.

"Theirs seemed more focused, I guess. Like the difference between a regular marker and a fine tipped one. That's the best way I can think of to describe it."

"Are they stronger than us, individually I mean," asked Pogue.

"It doesn't seem like it. Their attacks seem to cause more damage, because it's focused on a smaller area, I think. Basic physics; bigger area equals less force, smaller area, greater force."

"Nothing else? Anything to indicate who they are," whispered Sarah.

"No. But I think the focus on the power may mean something else."

"What," asked Caleb.

"I've been mulling this over since I noticed the differences between your Power and theirs, and It makes the most sense to me. Reid told me about your families here in the colonies, but what about before that? You didn't get the Power when you came here. So maybe you left others behind who had Power. And maybe they don't have something like the Covenant to keep them bound. Or if they do, maybe the seven are like Chase and don't care."

"Is there anything about the old country in the Book," asked Pogue. Not much, maybe a page or two. We'll meet at the colony house next week and analyze. I'll ask my mother if my dad ever mentioned anything. The rest of you talk to your parents too. It might not have been written, but something might have been said."

Everyone agreed quietly and we all stood. Caleb and Sarah went over by the fireplace and I could tell he was trying to comfort her. Pogue and Kate left immediately and I followed Reid and Tyler more slowly out of the library and house, and back to the Hummer.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

The ride home was fairly boring. Mara watched the scenery fly by the window as Reid navigated out of Caleb's community and back towards Spenser.

"What's the colony house?"

"It's the house that Caleb's family built when they first came to Ipswich," Tyler answered. "All of the family history is contained in the basement there. It's where we went last week after you told Reid about your vision."

"Do all of you have colony houses?"

"We did. Caleb's is the only one still standing. It's where his father lived before he died. All of the families built houses in town about 80 years ago. the colony houses were left to rot basically. And Pogue's and my family sold our old land around that time. Reid's family still has theirs but, the house there is only ruins now. Little more than a foundation."

"Why is all the information about the covenant at Caleb's colony house. Is his family just kind of the leader."

"Not really. Caleb would be considered the leader here, not that the rest of us want that job. But during the witch hunts his great great and so on grandfather was the one who really started the covenant. He realized that there was no way to truly fight back and that living in secret was the only way to survive. Since then there's never been a really 'enemy.' Chase was the first. The only real reason I think the families alls tayed together is because they wanted to be around someone who they could tell their secrets to."

"What do you mean?"

This time Reid answered. "You know what it's like to have a secret. You've always had one. You're family knows, maybe a couple friends, but you can't tell everyone. They'd lock you up like a crazy person. It's like that for us too. The covenant binds us. Only the families know. Sarah and Kate are the first to ever be told about the Power. We don't figure it really matters. Sarah and Caleb plan on getting married in a couple years. And Kate...she loves Pogue. Even if things don't work out with them, she'd never tell our secret."

"Hmm."

The rest of the ride was silent. We walked together up to the secnd floor. Reid stopped at theire dorm to go in as I continued down the hall. Tyler followed me. I didn't see him until I stopped to unlock my door. Jumping slightly and emitting small squeak i turned to him.

"Sorry for scaring you Mara. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to Nicky's tonight."

"Umm...sure. What time?"

"Around 8, I guess."

"Okay. I'll meet you at your room."

"Alright. Sorry again for scaring you."

"No worries. See you in a couple hours."

Mara spent the next hour doing some homework before showering in anticipation of going to Nicky's.

Looking through her closet she contemplated what to wear. She knew Nicky's was some kind of bar, so nothing too fancy.

She settled on a loose one-shoulder purple top and a black and silver sequined minskirt. Slipping on a multi chain necklace and strappy purple pumps completed the look. After shoving her ID, cellphone, and a couple twenties in a small crossbody purse of black leather she was ready to go.

Mara wandered out of her dorm and down the hall toward Tyler and Reid's room. After knocking on the door she turned and leaned back against the wall.

After a moment a shirtless Reid stuck his head out.

"Be just a minute. You wanna come in?"

"Yeah, alright."

I followed Reid back in the dorm room and sat on his bed as he dug through the trunk placed at the foot. After digging for a moment he pulled out a black t-shirt and shrugged it on.

"Yo, Baby Boy, you reasdy," he shouted in the direction of the bathroom.

"Be done in a minute. Jesus, Reid."

A moment later, Tyler, scantily clad in just boxer emerged. He paused for a moment when he noticed me, the blushed lightly while walking to the closet. He disappeared inside and emerged a moment later in faded jeans and a longsleeved blue polo.

"Hey Mara."

"Yo."

"You done?" asked Reid as hepulled on his fingerless goves and shrugged into a gray plaid fleece. He yanked his black jacket from underneath me, momentarily knocking me horizontal on his bed.

Getting up I shoved him roughly. Though due to the disparity in our sizes this had little effect.

The three of us wandered made our way downstairs and out of the dorms. When we arrived at Tyler's Hummer there was a a brief skirmish over the keys, which Reid won, but Tyler had not been fully invested in.

As I climbed into the backseat, this time with the help of Tyler, due to the limitations of my skirt, I questioned, "Why is Reid always driving when it's your car?"

"Because he has control issues."

At this Reid chuckled, but didn't expand on the comment. The drive to Nicky's was quick and we were soon making our way inside. Reid and Tyler immediately headed for the pool tables on one side while I headed toward the frantically waving Sarah seated at a small table with Kate and Caleb.

We made some small talk, but after Pogue showed, the two couples retreated to the dance floor leaving me alone. Deciding against a meal I grabbed a Cokeand headed toward the pool tables. Taking up a spot at the corner of the table Reid and Tyler were currently playing on, I was quickly absorbed in the game. They were only playing each other and both showed talent. Tyler wan't nearly as invested in the game as Reid though and eventually lost.

Looking up from the table the pair finally noticed me. "You wanna play," queried Reid.

"Never played before, but I'm willing to give it a shot."

"How 'bout you and me against Tyler. Should even the odds," he said witha smirk, his hands twirling his pool cue.

"Haha Reid," Tyler returned as he re-racked the balls.

While he was doing that Reid took the drink from my hand, setting it on a ledge the ran the length of the wall and pulled me to the end of the table. He placed his hands on my hips, postioning me to his satisfaction. He then picked up the pool queue. He placed it in mine right hand a showed me how to position my left to break. After a couple false starts I managed a decent break and the game began.

While I was fairly competent, but obviously unskilled, Reid's ability to make a few fairly ridiculous combo shots kept us neck and neck. As the balls dissappeared from the table I noticed Reid was giving me more of a free reign rather than telling me which balls to aim for and how to do it. I still only managed to sink two, of ours anyway. But I rarely scratched and was only slightly off during most attempts. Tyler made a lucky shot taking out his last ball as well as using on of ours to sink the eight ball, ending the game.

It was obvious that Reid was pruod of the shot he had made, so he wa a good sport, shaking his hand, before grabbing him and giving hima noogie.

I finshed the last of my coke and excused myself from the next game, then made my way back up to the bar for a refill. I was waylaid halfway there by a polo model wannabe with wavy brown hair.

"You know, if you wanna learn pool, you should take lessons from a real player not a cheater, he whispered huskily in my ear whule drapping an arm over my shoulder. "Name's Aaron Abbot."

"Well I can certainly tell you're a real player, but I suspect you're a cheater as well. And my name's none of your business," I responded shortly while shrugging his arm off of me.

He caught my arm quickly, pulling me closer. "Now don't be like that, baby. Don't you wanna have some fun."

I yanked on my arm fruitlessly. "I was having plenty of fun before you accosted my, asshat." My voice rising. Over Aaron's shoulder I saw Reid and Tyler turn to look. Their faces became simultaneously dark and they began to make their way ove, nuch to my relief.

Reid arrived first. He clamped a hand down on the wrist of the hand holding me and I could see him digging his fingers inbetween the tendons on the inside of asshat's wrist. With a final harsh squeeze Aaron released me and Reid shoved him back.

"Learn to keep your hands to yourself. She's obviously not interested."

Aaron responded with some less than proper language that I only heard part of as Tyler pulled me away, taking me to the table that Sarah, Kate, Caleb, and Pogue were currently occupying. Leaving me in the custody of the girls, the boys made their way back toward Reid, obviously intending to provide backup should this get serious,

I stood on my tip-toes trying to see what was happening, but despite the extra four inches my platforms gave me I could see nothing. I strained to hear, and heard a few shougths smothered by the jukubox music and then saw the crowd fluctuate before seeing a group exit through the front doors. _Carrying the fight outside I guess._

Grabbing my coat from the back of a chair a pulled it on and headed for the doors.

I pushed them open just in time to see Aaron throw a wild punch at Reid. As soon as it connected the brawl began. I stepped down the three steps and sidled along the wall. I wanted to break up the fight, but knew that i would cause more harm than good. Mostly to myself considering the smallest guy out weighed me by about 80 pounds. After what seemed like an hour, but what could have been only minutes the door slammed open. The crash startled my so much i tripped and almost fell. I turned to see a very large bald man with a Louisville slugger in on hand standing in the doorway.

"Hey, I've warned you about this before. You wanna beat on each other you take your asses away from here," the man shouted before turning and heading back inside. He obviously had no concern that his orders would not be followed. And he was right.

As soon as the words left his mouth the fighting paused, and those in the submissive position wriggled themselves free. All eight of the guys had bloody noses and I could see a couple swollen and bloody lips as well as two black eyes. One on Aaron and anothe ron one of his cronies.

Aaron and his sidekicks made their way out to the parking lot. Caleb had pulled out his phone and was texting. Reid, Tyler, and Pogue were talking enthusiastically about the fight, obviously relating their indivual triumphs.

I slowly made my way up to the three of the in time to hear, "-oh you should have heard the way his nose crunched when I landed that left hook. It was beautiful." This came from Reid.

After noticing my presence he clamped his mouth shut and began wiping the blood away from under his nose with the sleeve of his jacket.

By this point, Sarah and Kate had made their way outside. They proceeded to reprimand their respective boyfriends about fighting like heathens. After laughing at them Reid loosely grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the parking lot with Tyler following behind us.

"We're gonna head back," he tossed behind him, clearly unconcerned about whether or not they actually heard us.

The ride back to the dorms was again silent.

We made our way up to the second floor, but insteadof continuing on to my room i followed the boys into theirs.

I was silent as I walked into their bathroom and dug into thier medicine cabinet for aspirin and dampen a washcloth I found sitting on a shelf. I returned and pushed Tyler down to sit on his bed. I placed the aspirin on his night stand and began wiping the blood from his face and hands. His right hand had suffered some scratched knuckles, but there was nothing to be done about that.

After I finished I handed him two aspirin and a bottle of water from the minifridge situated next to the tv stand.

I turned to see Reid stripping off his plaid shirt. I walked over to him and shoved him lightly until he was seated on his bed and began to clean his face as well. In additon to a bloody nose and slightly swollen mouth, he had a cut across one cheek bone. I vaguely remembered Aaron wearing a couple rings.

After I was satisfied that al of the dried blood had been removed from his face I returned to the bathroom and found a first-aid kit under the sink. I pulled out a tube of bacitracin and returned to Reid's bedside. I swabbed the medicine across the cut.

"You know you didn't have to-" he started, stopping abruptly as I place a hand over his mouth lightly and shook my head.

Finished I returned the items to the bathroom and handed Reid two aspirin and another bottle of water. I then turned to leave, noting that Tyler had changed into a pair of pajamas while I was tending to Reid and climbed into bed.

Reid followed me out of his room and down the hall to my own. Before I could unlock me door he placed his hand over mind a question quietly, "Are you made at us?"

Sighing, I answered, "A little."

"Why?"

"You shouldn't have fought. There was no reason to. I was fine. You could have just returned to your pool game and let it go."

"Are you made I helped you?"

"No. Of course not. But after you helped me and I was safe back at the table you should have backed off."

I finally turned to face him and saw that his eyes were clouded.

"Aaron deserved it. He always does. He had no business coming on to you after you made it clear you weren't interested and he certainly had no business touching you."

"He had no business touching me? You barely know me Reid. Why are you being so overprotective?"

"I've known Abbot for five years now. I know how he treats girls and I don't want you treated that way."

While he was sayong this he stepped closer; crowding me into the door.

"What do you care? I'm practically a stranger."

"You came here to help us. You deserve the same courtesy in return."

He was closing in quickly and before I knew it his mouth was on mine. His hands cupped my face, his gloves slightly rough against my skin. His tongue swept over my lips asking them to part and they complied against my will.

I was slowly pulled into the kiss' my hands dropping my keys and gripping his forearms. The kiss deepened for one delicious moment before Reid pulled away and abruptly turned. I heard a muttered sorry before he sauntered down the hall back to his room.

Slightly dazed I bent to retreive my keys and entered my dorm.

I moved slowly to my dresser, stripping out of my skirt and top. Pulling out a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top I sat them on the dresser before pulling off my shoes and tossing them into the closet. I made my way to the bathroom and cleaned the makeup from my face before returning to pull on my pajamas.

As I climbed into bed and closed my eyes I could still feel his lips on mine and my dreams were full of Reid Garwin.

Alright, know I haven't uploaded in like a year, but hopefully some of you out there are still interested. Hope you enjoyed the kiss, and you can look forward to some post-kiss awkwardness in the next chapter. Whoo-hoo.

Please review with any suggestions. I'd like at least ten before I upload again. And sorry for any typo's. I try and be vigilant, but I am still without a beta/collaborator. If interested, message me.

Thank you for your time.


	4. Chapter Four

**Welcome to Chapter 4 of Can You Fight Fate**

**_italics = thoughts_**

**Chapter Four**

Mara's sleep was anything but peaceful. She woke with the sheets wrapped tightly around her. Pushing them off impatiently she rolled over and blearily eyed her clock.

_9:30...on a Saturday. Wonderful._

After attempting to return to a peaceful sleeping state, Mara gave up with a groan and pushed back her comforter and swung her legs over the side of the bed, sitting up with a grunt.

Immediately the memory of Reid's lips on hers invaded her brain. The pleasant feeling of his lips embracing hers made Mara pause and close her eyes. _I can't believe that actually happened. What now?..._

Pushing the thoughts from her mind Mara stumbled to her bathroom to get ready for a leisurely Saturday.

While she wished for an hour long soak in the deep claw-footed tub that stood regally in her bathroom at home, she settled for steaming hot shower. Standing lazily under the spray until the water began to run cold.

As she quickly washed her hair and body her mind slowly turned back to Reid. She knew he was a ladies' man, and clearly not boyfriend material. But why kiss her? Did he want to dater her? Just get in her pants? She didn't know what the next step was supposed to be. _I've only ever dated two guys! They asked me out, then kept asking me out, then we were boyfriend and girlfriend, and then we broke up. They never kissed me first! UGH!_

Mara abandoned these thoughts as she dried herself furiously. _He already had a date set up for tonight, so he probably just kissed me because he's Reid. I'll just forget about it and then he'll forget about it, and it'll be like it never happened._

Mara exited her bathroom and headed for her dresser. Pulling out a set of underwear she put it on then pulled a pair of short gray sweats from another drawer. She finished of her lounging outfit with a Seether t-shirt and sat on the bed to brush out her hair.

Finally combing out all of the tangles she pull it back into a messy braid and reclined on her bed. She spent a few minutes contemplating what to do with her day before leaning over and picking up her remote. After channel surfing for a few miutes she settled on a Buffy rerun and let herself get lost in the fictional world of Sunnydale.

While Mara was busy not thinking about Reid, she was all that Reid could think about. Having slept badly Reid had woken before dawn and headed across campus to the weight room.

After working out for over an hour he changed into his swimsuit and jumped into the pool. Back and forth he swam; focusing only on his breathing and technique. As he saw the suns' rays begin to shine through the windows he pulled himself up onto the side of the pool.

As he sat there his thoughts once again returned to Mara. Frustrated with his inability to get her out of his mind he pushed to his feet and headed to the showers.

Returning to his dorm, Reid found Tyler just getting out of bed.

"Where you been, man?"

"Went for a swim."

"Cool. Got plans for today," tyler asked as he grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Date tonight. Suzanne Evans."

"Hot number, whatcha gonna do?"

"Movie probably."

"I see." With this last comment Tyler reentered the room and sat heavily on his bed.

"Something on your mind baby boy?"

"I'm gonna ask Mara out."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean she's cool, and pretty. She came all this way and jumped into a dangerous situation for strangers. That shows gumption, you know?"

"Yeah. Well you should go for it. If you like her."

"I do. I think I really like her."

"Ok."

Standing abruptly, Tyler mad his way to the door. "I'm gonna do it now. Before I lose my nerve."

"Good plan," Reid responded. Now that Tyler's back was to him he dropped his careless facade and laid back on his bed.

"Yeah. See you later." He tossed back pulling the door closed behind him.

"What part does she play in all this? That's the question."

"Doesn't seem to be playing any part as far as I can tell. You dig up anything about her?"

"Normal kid, far as her school records say. Bit of a loner; does well in her classes; above average amount of absences."

"But will she interfere?"

"I don't see her involving herself, but she could be a tool should we need one."

"Ok. Let's focus on this Chase guy again. He's definitely not in Ipswich, so where is he?"

Tyler knocked nervously on Mara's door. _Should I have waited til later? Is she gonna think that I'm desperate? God, that would be-_

"Hi Tyler. How's your hand?"

I looked vaguely down at my scratched knuckles. "They're fine. No big deal. I've gotten worse rough-housing with the others."

"Good. So what brings you to my end of the hallway?"

"I- uh. I was wondering if you might like to go somewhere? Sometime?"

"Oh...uh sure. That would be fun."

"Great. So...is Sunday good for you?"

"Sure."

"Awesome. I'll be by Sunday at seven."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Great. So..uh bye."

"Bye."

After watching her close the door I headed back to my room alternating between excitement about our date- _I really have to impress her. I almost can't believe she said yes. _-and berating myself for sounding like a reject eighth-grader. _Uh you wanna go somewhere sometime. Could I be more spastic?_

Still, I was going on a date with Mara, a hot, interesting, smart girl. Life at this moment was perfect.

Re-entering my dorm I nearly floated to my bed, collapsing onto it and resting my arms behind my head.

"She said yes I see," commented Reid.

"Yeeaah," I sighed.

"Good for you dude."

In my euphoria I failed to see the sarcasm and Reid's bad mood in general. Instead my mind was fully occupied with finding a way to pull off an awesome date with only two days of prep time and very little knowledge of my date.

**Before I sign off, I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed my previous chapters, favorite my story (or me), or put this story on their story alert. You guys are awesome. Next chapter will hopefully be up within two weeks.**

**Much love,**

**HallieS**


	5. Chapter Five

**Can You Fight Fate?**

**Chapter Five**

Mara sat alone in her room contemplating her agreement to go on a date with Tyler. Sure she liked Tyler. He was nice, definitely adorable, but she had kissed Reid last night.

After arguing with herself for almost an hour, Mara decided there was no harm in going on one date with Tyler. If they didn't mesh, then they didn't mesh. Plus, he would have talked about this with Reid, they told each other everything, and if he didn't want him to go out with me he would've told him. _Right?_

Hopping up from her bed she reached for her cell phone.

RING

"Hello?"

"Sarah, it's Mara."

"Hey, What's up?"

"I was hoping you'd like to go shopping with me."

"Sure, what for?"

"I'll tell you when we meet up. Okay?"

"Very covert. Is Kate welcome?"

"Of course. I can use all the advice I can get."

"Awesome. We're in our room, so how 'bout we meet downstairs. I'll drive."

"That's perfect. Thanks so much."

"Hey, any excuse to shop."

"Haha..bye."

"Bye."

I headed to dresser and exchanged my pajama bottoms for a pair of faded jeans. I pulled on socks and slipped my feet in to a pair of flats sitting by the door. After grabbing my jean jacket and purse I left my room, pausing to lock the door.

As I headed toward the stairs I realized I had no idea what the date was. This made it nearly impossible for me to choose an appropriate outfit.

So I stopped and knocked on Reid and Tyler's door.

It was Tyler who opened it. "Hey Mara."

"Hey. I just realized I don't know what we're doing tomorrow, so I came by to ask what I should wear."

"Something pretty, nothing super fancy."

"Okay. Are you gonna tell me what we're doing?"

"Nope. Surprise."

"Okay...well, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," he returned with a grin.

Turning away, I managed to keep my own grin under control until he closed the door, but God he was so adorable.

I met Kate and Sarah downstairs and we decided that, since we were hungry (me for food and them for information), we would eat first then shop.

Sarah drove to the nearest mall, still 30 or so minutes away and we headed for the food court. After separating and purchasing our respective food choices we regrouped and began eating.

"Alright. I can't take the suspense anymore. What's the big secret?" Kate practically exploded.

"Tyler asked me out on a date_._"

"So you need a new outfit," querried Sarah.

"Yes," I replied

"What are you doing," questioned Kate.

"He wouldn't say. Apparently it's a surprise. But he did say that I should wear something pretty, but nothing fancy."

"Well, that's... almost helpful," Sarah said. "But I felt like there was more to this story when you called me on the phone."

"Well...," I stalled." There kind of is."

"Oooh. Now that's news. Spill," demanded Kate.

"I kissed Reid."

"You kissed Reid, but you're going on a date with Tyler." Kate said. "Why?"

"Reid kissed me last night, after we left Nicky's. This morning Tyler asked me out. If Reid wanted me, he would have said something to Tyler right?" The girl's nodded. "Right, so this leads me to believe that Reid kissed me because he wanted to, but has no real designs on me and is fine with me going out with Tyler."

"Makes sense." said Kate. "Whenever Reid's into a girl he lets everyone know. And they talk about everything, those four. Reid definitely would have spoke up if he wanted to call dibs, and Tyler definitely would have said something to Reid before asking you out. It's the way they work."

"I agree," Sarah injected.

"Okay. So, Reid was a fluke and I am going out with Tyler tomorrow."

"Yep. Now let's get to shopping," Kate said as she stood.

We all picked up our empty trays and threw out our trash before heading to the closest clothing store while debating what kind of look I should go for.

After several stores and no purchases, we found ourselves at a vintage clothing store. I had to admit, this was more my style.

We raided the racks, which were not organized at all beyond being separated into men's and women's. We then brought our chosen items to the back where the fitting rooms were located.

I tried on my five outfits, modelled them for Kate and Sarah and the choice was pared down to three. A yellow sundress, a blue floral dress, and a red sheath.

The final vote was unanimous for the blue floral, the red was too fancy and the yellow was more of a day look, though it would be purchased also. I also found a pair of blue feather earrings at the register and added them to my purchase.

After finding the dress I knew I had all the accessories I could possibly need back at my dorm so I invited the girls over tomorrow to help me complete the look.

On the ride home, we talked mostly about my visions. The girls were very interested in how they started and whatnot. This is common and I answered most of the questions on autopilot. That converation segued into the visions regarding the Sons and eventually moved to 'How could Chase still be alive?' I had been considering that question more and more. We needed to find him. The faster the better. And I had an idea.

The girls and I parted ways and headed to our respective rooms. I entered mine and closed and locked the door. I didn't want to be disturbed.

Picking up my phone I placed a call to a friend back home. Kind of a computer wiz. His name was Charlie. He used to help my with my tech homework back home. But he was so knowledgable with computers he should have been teaching that class not taking it.

"Yello?"

"Charlie. Mara."

"Hey Red. How goes it up there in the great white north?"

"Good. I have a favor to ask you."

"Well ask away darlin'. You know I'm always happy to help."

"I need to find someone. He's gone under the radar and is probably going by a different name by now, but he seems to be the kind of guy who would follow up on his old life."

"Okay, so what do you need?"

"I need you to post an online ad. Everywhere you can. I'll send you a pic to use. The guys name is Chase Collins. I need it to say that his life is in danger. Have the ad refer them to my email. Can you do that?"

"It could be pricey."

"Just give me total when your done. In the mean time I'll wire you a couple hundred to start."

"Alright, consider it done. I'll start setting up the basics now. Get me that pic asap."

"I'll send it now. And Charlie, I really appreciate this."

"Anything for you Red. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up my new purchases and fired up my laptop before changing back into my pajama pants. I found Chase's picture on the school website and sent it to Charlie.

After placing my laptop on my desk I reclined back on my bed. In my head I was torn between focusing on my date with Tyler and figuring out how Chase survived. The divided thoughts led to a headache so I downed a Tylenol PM and fell into a drug-induced, but still fitful sleep.

"Baby, you okay," my wife, Abigail, asked.

"I found something online today. While I was surfing around."

She crossed the living room to stand behind me at my desk. There on the screen was a picture of my face and a plea that someone was looking for me, and it was urgent.

Abby wrapped her arms over my shoulders. "Do you think it's a trap?"

"No. Something tells me it's real."

"So you're gonna answer it."

I stood. Wrapping my arms around her waist and guiding her back toward our bedroom.

"Not tonight," I whispered as we paused to check on our sleeping daughter lying in her bed.

I flipped off the switch on the hall light as we continued towards our bedroom. I turned Abby in my arms, my mouth finding hers.

"I love you Hunter."

"I love you too Abby."

**Well there you go. Chapter Five. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Mara woke early Sunday morning. Despite knowing that even if she got an answer to the ad it would probably take several days, she checked her email anyway. All she found were coupons for various stores and an assignment clarification from her English teacher.

Disappointed, she pulled on her jeans from yesterday and a light jacket. She grabbed her purse and the notebook she'd been recording the visions in and headed downstairs. She would check her mailbox, and then head to the library to see if she could add anything new to the notebook.

Her mailbox was empty but for two catalogs; stuffing them into her purse she started the walk across campus to the library.

She proceeded to the back where the individual study rooms were located and began to read. She always tried to write out descriptions of her visions as soon as possible because it increased her ability to analyze them at a later date.

She had the first two visions written out, followed by her interpretations and the details she'd noticed as well as the research she'd done on the sons. The third vision, which she'd had in the stairwell with Reid, was described slightly vaguely, as it had been written into the notebook hours after the vision occurred. It was followed with any and all information on the Sons that I'd been given, as well as a word for word retelling of the Chase incident. The fourth and last vision was written out in detail next. It was followed by bulleted points of things that had stood out to me, and questions to ask the Sons at the meeting. The answers or more often follow-up questions were written and highlighted.

As Mara read through what she had written she wrote down more questions. Afterwards she documented her efforts to find Chase, leaving a few pages blank for whenever she was contacted back.

Lack of new information, but a plethora of questions left her feeling as though no progress had been made. She knew, of course, that there had, but this kind of slow progress was always frustrating, especially with the visions giving her a feeling of urgency.

She was just about to start reading through again when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mara, its Sarah. We were just wondering what time you wanted us to meet for you to get ready for your date."

"He's supposed to pick me up at seven, so how about five?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

We said our goodbyes, and then hung up. After doing so I noticed that it was 12:30. I decided I should head to the cafeteria and get lunch before they shut down at one. So I packed my bag and began my trek back across campus.

When I woke Abby was already up. I could hear her humming in the kitchen as she cooked breakfast. I showered and dressed while turning over in my head the ad I had seen online. It said it was a matter of life or death. I didn't believe Caleb and the boys would be looking for me. They thought I was dead. _So who was looking for me?_

I entered the kitchen and couldn't help the smile that crossed my face.

"Good morning Daddy. Mama made waffles!"

My daughter sat in her highchair, her wide smile covered with sticky syrup. I kissed her head before sitting at the table and picking up my own fork.

"Good morning, Bee. Did you have good dreams last night?"

"Yep. And today I have a play date with Thomas. His mom's taking us to the pool."

"Well that's certainly very exciting."

Turning to Abby I saw the worry in her eyes. I reached my hand over to rest it over hers. I squeezed gently hoping to reassure her. Her smile returned, but still not enough to take the worry from her eyes.

We ate breakfast in silence to the background music that is my daughter's chatter. I volunteered to clean up the meal and Abby left with Bee in her arms to get her ready for her play date.

Just as I finished the doorbell rang. I head towards the front of the house and was nearly knocked over as Bee ran for the door.

"Bee, STOP," I said as she raised her hand to open the door.

She froze, and turned to me. "Why?"

"You always ask who it is before you open the door."

"But I know its Thomas."

"Doesn't matter. Ask who's there."

"Fine," she grumbled. "Who is it?"

"Tommy and Mrs. Glenn."

"See Daddy, I told you."

"You still have to ask," I replied as she heaved the heavy front door open.

"Hi Tommy, Martha. How are you," I enquired as a stepped back to let them inside.

"Fine Hunter. Tommy's pretty excited."

"He's not the only one," I commented as I watched Bee try and drag Tommy back down the walk to their car.

"Bridget. Come back here," Abby called as she walked up next to me.

"Wha-aat?" She whined as she turned back to the house.

"Try again young lady," Abby said as she crouched to Bee's level.

"Yes ma'am," she replied stepping back into the house to stand in front of Abby.

"Better. Here is your bag, with your suit and your swimmers-and yes you have to wear them. You stay where Mrs. Glenn can see you and no horse play in or around the pool. Someone could get hurt."

"Yes Mama."

"Good. I love you," Abby whispered as she kissed Bee's cheek before standing.

I grabbed Bee around the waist, swinging her up as she giggled. "And I love you, too."

"I love you too Daddy. And you Mama. Now I have to go."

I laughed as a placed her gently back on her feet and she again proceeded to drag Tommy towards his car.

Martha laughed and headed outside. "I'll have them back around 2. Okay?"

"That's perfect Martha. We'll be here."

I closed the door and turned to wrap my hands around Abby.

"It's going to be okay."

Her arms wound around my waist as she buried her face in my chest. "How can you know that," she asked, her voice muffled by my shirt.

"I just have a feeling. I'm going to answer the ad. If it's really important I have to know. I can't risk you and Bee being in danger."

"If it was dangerous…would you leave?"

"Of course not, but I would do everything in my power to make you safe."

"I love you."

"God, Abby. I love you, too."

I pulled her even tighter against me as my mouth found hers. Before I knew it we were back in our bedroom and responding to the ad was the last thing on my mind.

I was just returning from the shower when I saw Sarah and Kate walking down the hall towards my room.

"Wow you guys. Perfect timing," I said as I caught up with them.

Sarah turned to smile at me. "Actually, it's 5:10. Seems everyone's running late."

"Ohh," I laughed. We stopped at my door and I unlocked it, letting them in.

Sarah headed immediately to my dresser, searching until she found my underwear drawer. She threw a matching navy lace bra and panty set at me. "Go put those on." I grabbed the dress I had bought the day before and headed into the bathroom.

I exited dressed and was immediately pushed into my desk chair as Kate began to brush out, and then blow out my hair into soft curls. During this time Sarah raided my closet, chucking random items onto, or at least near, my bed.

"Hair is officially perfect. Sarah?"

"Done."

The two girls switched places, this time for Sarah to do my makeup and Kate to riffle through the items Sarah had picked. After my makeup was complete I was ordered to stand and try on the different accessories the girls had chosen.

A ruched navy clutch was chosen and sat next to my everyday purse on my desk. The blue feather earrings were placed in my ears and a beaded leather wrap bracelet with trailing white feathers encased one wrist. Sarah and Kate decided on a thin red shrug and were currently having me try on the same few pairs of shoes over and over trying to decide which was best.

"I like the red."

"Yeah, the color's good, but the sandals are too casual."

"I know, but the navy pumps just make it too dark."

"Maybe the silver agai—"

"Wait," I interrupted. "I think I have the perfect compromise."

I headed to the closet, and began digging amongst the stacks of plastic shoe boxes. Finding the right one, I pulled it out narrowly avoiding a shoe avalanche. "I think these will be just right Goldilocks."

I sat in my desk chair and pulled on a pair of ruched red leather Alexander McQueen pumps. I had bought them last year for prom, an impulse buy as they had cost more than my dress. Standing up I look to the girls for their approval.

"They are beautiful," Sarah gushed.

"Not just beautiful," countered Kate. "They're like a work of art. And they make that outfit."

"Great," I said and heard a knock at my door.

I leapt past Sarah and Kate narrowly beating them to the door and opened it a crack, I pressed the door lock and slid out through the narrow opening closing the door behind me. I could hear Kate and Sarah scuffling through the door as I took Tyler proffered arm and we made our way to the stairwell.

When we were almost there they burst out the door giggling uncontrollably.

"Have fun you two," Sarah shouted.

"Not too much fun," Kate added and the giggling resumed as they headed to the opposite stairwell.

As we made our way down the stairs I tried to apologize for Kate and Sarah, but Tyler just waved it off, laughing.

"It's fine Mara. By the way, did I tell you how amazing you look tonight?"

"No, but thank you. You're not looking too shabby either Mr. Simms."

It was true. Tyler wore a pair of charcoal colored slacks and a navy pullover under the standard black wool pea coat that The Sons seemed to wear like a uniform.

"Why thank you."

He led me outside to the parking lot and I looked for the massive yellow hummer.

"Where's your car?"

"Today is an occasion, and deserves something a little special, so no hummer tonight. Instead we'll be taking this," he said indicating a classic red convertible.

"This is yours?"

"A 1950 Edsel convertible. My dad's, but it's mine tonight."

"Wow," I said as Tyler opened the passenger door for me, closing it before heading around to the driver's side.

As he settled into the seat and turned the key the car revved with a low growl and I couldn't help but say 'wow' again.

As we drove through town and headed out in the direction of Caleb's colony house Tyler and I chit-chatted, mostly about school and our families. The seven and the visions regarding them were off limits, but Tyler had a lot of questions about my visions in general and I had plenty of questions about the Power.

After about thirty minute we arrived at a huge open field and Tyler pulled down a little gravel path to park in the center. It was dark by that time and I couldn't see anything.

"And now you kill me and bury me in the woods" I joked.

"Nope. Now we eat," he responded, getting out of the car and heading to the trunk where he pulled out a picnic basket then headed around to my door. He opened it with a flourish and held my hand as I stepped out. He kept his hold on it and pulled me around to the hood of the car where he sat the basket down, opened it and a pulled out a picnic blanket and spread it over the hood of the car. He then gave me a hand up to sit on it, before grabbing the basket and climbing on himself.

He opened the basket and began to unload the food packed inside. Chicken salad sandwiches, a bowl of mixed fruit, two bottles of cola and two Jell-O pudding cups. Taking the soda he handed to me I opened it and took a sip as he sat the basket back down on the ground.

"So we're gonna have a picnic in a field, in the dark, on top of a classic car."

"Close, but no," he replied as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed. "Go ahead," he said before turning back to me. "We're having dinner and a movie...in a field."

As he spoke a giant screen set several feet in front of the car lit up with the classic movie countdown. As the credit rolled and music swelled from speakers I could just see hidden in the grass, I began to laugh.

"You certainly do know how to impress a girl."

"That's always my goal," he responded with a grin, before taking a bite out of his sandwich. I scooted up on the hood of the car and gasped as the title card appeared.

"Roman Holiday?"

"You've seen it?"

"Yes, but never like this. It's one of my favorites."

As the movie began we fell into silence and ate our dinner.

As the ending credits appeared on the screen Tyler reached for the basket and began to load our dirty dishes into it before sliding of the hood. He offered his hand once again, assisting me to the ground. He then led me back to the passenger door, opening it and closing it after I was in. He folded the blanket and tucked it back into the picnic basket and stowed the basket back in the trunk before sliding in to driver's seat.

The drive home was quiet, but not uncomfortable as I focused on the landscape, painted a dramatic black and white by the waxing moon. As we pulled back up to school, Tyler once again opened my car door for me and walked me to the dorms front door.

"So, what did you think," he asked, his expression just a little shy.

"I think…that I can't believe you don't have a girlfriend. This date was amazing. Thank you, Tyler."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Mara. I certainly did."

Tyler used our still clasped hands to pull me toward him and lowered his head to plant a soft kiss, just on the corner of my lips. My eyes slid closed as our lips met again and my arms circled his waist as the met a third time. Slowly Tyler pulled back, resting his forehead against my own and raising a hand to caress my cheek.

"Good night, Mara," he whispered before pulling away completely to open the door. As I stepped inside, I turned back to look at him.

"Aren't you coming in," I asked.

"I have to return the car. I don't trust my fellow students enough to leave it here overnight. I'll sleep at home and Reid'll pick me up in the morning."

"Oh. Well…goodnight Tyler. I had an amazing time."

"Sweet dreams, Mara."

Tyler turned and headed back toward the parking lot and I could hear him begin to whistle as I turned to head up the stairs. I didn't need a mirror to know that a sappy grin and a schoolgirl's blush covered my face.

I undressed and slipped into bed a few minutes later and as I closed my eyes I relived our goodnight kissed. But there was just one problem. It wasn't Tyler's tousled brown hair and cornflower blue eyes that I saw. It was Reid's shaggy blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

**I hope you enjoyed this next installment of Can You Fight Fate?. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I can't even tell you how excited I get when I see that review alert in my mailbox. 'Til next time my devoted (hopefully) readers, 'til next time.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Here's chapter seven. ENJOY!**

**Chapter Seven**

I awoke slowly, my mind emerging from my dreams gradually. As my eyes slowly focused on the clock in front of me I realized it said 7:45.

"Shit!"

I leapt out of bed, running for the bathroom where I hurriedly brushed my teeth and my hair at the same time. Not quite satisfied I yank the top of my hair back with a clip and then ran to my closet to pull on the Spenser uniform.

I was on my knees half under the bed when a knock sounded at my door. Spotting my other shoe I grabbed it and scooted back out. Hopping on one foot as I tried to get my other shoe on I headed for the door, swinging it open to reveal Tyler, also in his uniform.

"Hey. I..uhh..noticed you weren't at breakfast, so I brought you…" He trailed off as he raised his hands; one holding a blueberry muffin as big around as his palm and the other holding a small bottle of orange juice."

"Oh my God, you're a life saver." I snatched the food before throwing my arms around his neck. "I woke up super late and I was trying to get to breakfast before the cafeteria closed."

I pulled back and reached in to my room for my backpack. I paused and turned back around to pull my cell phone form the clutch I had used last night and slipped it into my sweater pocket.

Pulling the door shut after checking that I had my keys I slipped my arm through the one Tyler offered me and proceeded to eat my breakfast as he walked me out of the dorms and toward my first class. _ I tell you what; this pseudo boyfriend stuff is pretty cool. _

Tyler left me in front of my classroom, kissing my cheek before heading towards his first class. I blushed and ran into the door trying to enter the classroom.

Taking my seat I was immediately set upon by Sarah who also took the class. She pulled the details over our date from me semi-unwillingly until the teacher stepped up to the board and began his lecture.

**+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+TS+**

I approached my first class slowly, knowing that as soon as I took my seat the questions from the other guys would begin.

"So, how was the date," a voice questioned behind me.

Apparently the questions were starting before I even reached my seat. I turned to see Reid standing behind me.

"It was fine. She's funny."

"Hmm. What'd you do?"

"Dinner and a movie."

"Boring."

I smirked, "Not the way I do it." Pulling open the door I entered the classroom and headed for my seat.

"You get any?"

"It was a first date Reid."

"So, I've gotten some one the first date."

"Picture those girls, and then picture Mara. You see a difference, 'cause I sure do."

"Guess your right there. Well, you get _anything_?"

"A goodnight kiss."

"No details?"

"No."

"Selfish bastard."

"I prefer gentleman."

As the teacher stood and started roll call I pulled my notebook and pens out preparing to take notes. Reid I knew would sit and half sleep while still retaining enough information to get through his homework, which would teach him enough to get through the tests. His grades weren't nearly as good as mine, but he could keep his spot on the swim team with his steady 3.2 average. _Lucky bastard._

**=MB=MB=MB=MB=MB=MB=MB=MB=MB=MB=MB=MB=MB=MB=MB=MB=MB=MB=MB=MB=MB=MB=**

As I headed to the cafeteria for lunch I debated going back to my room and eating there. Sarah and Kate would want to talk about the date, especially since Tyler would be there for interrogation as well. It didn't really seem worth it just to get a warm meal. But if she didn't go what would they think? Not mention that Kate and Sarah would probably come looking for her. Tyler too. _Aw shit._

I heard Kate's voice screaming Mara as soon as I opened the door. I turned to see her and Sarah waving frantically. I waved back to acknowledge their presence before getting in line. Grabbing a tray I picked up a cobb salad and roll, passing on the meatloaf. At check out I also grabbed a slice of cheese cake on a whim and turned towards the girls and guys who seemed to be arguing over something.

As I got closer I realized it was about swim practice and whose time was best. I didn't realize that times were negotiable, but whatever. I sat just as Reid was arguing that a good average time was better than a single good time.

"Your average time doesn't win the meets Reid," Pogue scoffed.

"Who cares who beat who this morning," Kate interrupted. "Mara's here and I want to hear about the date last night."

"I already told you it was good. What more do you want from me?"

"Details, Mara. Many, many details," Sarah answered.

"Feel free to put in your side too Tyler," Kate said turning toward him.

"It was nice. Mara's very…uhm…nice," Tyler said as a faint blush colored his cheeks.

"Well we knew that already," Sarah said, exasperated.

"The date was great. Tyler was very sweet."

"We're gonna need more," Kate said.

"Yeah, what's with the secrecy," Reid drawled, his smirk gradually growing as glanced between me and Tyler.

"Jesus! Fine," I exclaimed. "Tyler picked me up and drove me to a giant field where we had a picnic lunch and watched a black and white movie on a giant screen. Good enough."

"Wow. That's a really good date," Kate said in wonder, before turning to Pogue and smacking his arm. "How come we never do anything that romantic?"

"Yeah," Kate questioned, turning to Caleb.

"You've ruined it for all of us Tyler," Caleb muttered as he tried to calm Sarah, telling her that he would come up with something nice for them to do on their date Saturday.

I turned my head to see Pogue whispering in Kate's ear as a blush bloomed under her mocha skin, obviously reminding her about one of their previous romantic outings.

The rest of lunch was uneventful as Pogue and Caleb continued to placate their girlfriends. Reid's teasing continued for a few minutes before he was drawn away from the table by a willowy blonde.

Afternoon classes were without incident as well, though Tyler did sit next to her in English class. He also escorted her back to her dorm after it ended, asking if she wanted to eat dinner together. She agreed and he left as she closed the door behind her.

Booting up her laptop she shed her uniform, pulling on a pair of leggings and long sweater to combat the chill of her room. She sat at her desk and opened her email. Amidst the various email alerts from stores she frequented and the random spam that made it past her filters was an email from Charlie.

Opening it, it contained only one sentence.

One reply, 421-653-2294.

Pulling out her phone she dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Chase?"

"You're the one who posted the ad."

It was more of a statement than a question but Mara replied with, "Yes."

"What do you want?"

"My name is Mara Blake. I'd like to meet with you in person. The people who are after you and some others, maybe be monitoring me."

"When?"

"This weekend is most convenient for me, but I can make anytime work."

"Saturday. The Kona coffee place in the Atlanta airport."

"Okay. Around 5?"

"Fine. Don't bring trouble with you."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but trouble's already coming. I just want to warn you."

"I see. Saturday."

"Yes," I responded but he had already hung up.

I sat in silence for the next hour. Pulling out my notebook I filled in the little that I had learned from our brief conversation.

He didn't live in Georgia. The Kona coffee in the Atlanta airport was located just past security, so he'd need a boarding pass. He wouldn't buy a plane ticket just for their meeting. He probably lived in the southeast though. He wouldn't fly from California to Atlanta just for the meeting either. His concerns about her bring trouble insinuated that he had more than just himself to worry about. This also led her to believe he lived in the southeast as he would not want to be gone from whoever that was for more than a few hours.

Turning at the knock on her door, Mara called, "Come in."

"Hey. You ready for dinner?" It was Tyler and she could see Reid slouching behind him.

"Yeah." Standing I grabbed my coat and shoved my feet into a pair of black Uggs. I slipped my cell into my pocket and exited the room, pausing to lock the door.

It was a quiet walk to the cafeteria. I was lost in my own thoughts and hadn't managed to keep up with Tyler's questions and he eventually gave up.

As we entered I saw the rest of the group sitting at the table where we'd had lunch. Caleb was there as well. That was good. After getting our food Reid, Tyler, and I headed for the table, taking seats.

Knowing that putting it off would make things more difficult I just blurt it out. "I found Chase."

All five heads swung towards me as their mouths dropped.

A unanimous "How?" exploded from their lips as they stared.

"I had a guy I know put an ad online. I don't know exactly where he is, but I've set up a meeting with him on Saturday. I'll tell him everything then."

"Why you? Why not one of us," Caleb questioned, his face stony.

"He doesn't know me. He does know you. I don't want him spooked. I want him to trust me enough to hear me out."

"He wouldn't trust us. That's true enough," Pogue said

"Are you gonna bring him back with you?" Kate questioned.

"I doubt he'd come back with me, but I'm gonna try to get him to come back here as soon as possible. Every extra person could make the difference between life and death."

"Well that's enough serious talk," Sarah interjected, her voice overly chipper. "When's you guys' next meet?" Her voice quivered slightly and I saw her hands grasped in Caleb's, her thumbs caressing his knuckles in an attempt to get him to relax.

I saw his features soften as he pulled his gaze from his dinner plate and focused on her. "Not for another week."

"Yeah? Who against?"

This line of conversation continued as I zoned out, letting my thoughts drift back to my meeting with Chase as I absently ate.

**Sneak peek at chapter 8:**

Hunter's eyes flew open as he lay in bed, his arms wrapped tightly around Abby. Sitting slowlyhe looked out the window focusing his gleaming black as his Power awakened scanning the are around the house. Someone was out there.

"Abby," he whispered, shaking her shoulder.

"What is it," she asked her face sleepy until she saw the worried look on his face. "Hunter, what's wrong?"

"Someone's her. Get the bag and go to Bee. I'll meet you in her room."

Abby stood quickly pulling a robe over her jacket and pushing her feet into a pair of clogs by the bedroom door. As she pulled a small green duffel from the closet she saw Hunter pulling on his discarded jeans from the floor. He strode shirtless out of the bedroom ahead of her, passing Bee's door after peeking in to insure she was still in it.

Abby went into Bee's room, and pulled the covers of of her sleeping daughter. She quickly put a pair of sock and tennis shoes on the sleeping girls before recovering her in her favorite blanket. She paused to grab Bee's princess backpack, pushing Bree's favorite toys into it she slipped it over one shoulder.

As her gaze swept the room one last time her body was thrown back as an explosion shook the house. Scrambling to her feet she leapt toward Bridget's toddler bed, her heart in her throat.

Just as she reached it a figure appeared in the door. Before a strangled scream could pass her lips Hunter's soft voice brushed over her.

"It's alright Abby. It's just me."

Hunter quickly came to the bed, easily lifting Bridget in his arms. Grabbing Abby's hand he pulled her behind him, stopping only briefly to grab the duffel by the door.

As they raced down the stairs Abby looked around to see bits of ceiling and wall had fallen. The giant hole in the living room wall seemed to be the culprit.

Hunter pulled her around the corner toward the kitchen where Abby grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter before they contiuned into the garage.

Using the remote on her keychain Abby opened the van's side door and Hunter laid her gently in her seat before grabbing the key and heading for the driver's seat. Abby leapt into the back by her daughter, buckling her miraculously still sleeping form into her booster seat. Chase opened the garage and sped out as Abby climbed into the passenger's seat. Taking a hard right he sped away from their home not looking back.

"What happened."

"Trouble's found me again Abb's. I'm so sorry."

"Oh Hunter." Abby reached over to rest her hand on his as it gripped the arm rest. "Don't be sorry. At least we're all okay."

"Yeah. You're right." Hunter whispered as he turned his hand over grasping Abby's in his own. "At least we have each other."


End file.
